The One Where Chandler Loses His Memory
by CrazeE13
Summary: Chandler is in an accident and loses his memory. He can't remember anything from the past three and a half years, including marrying Monica. In fact, he still thinks they're still hiding their relationship. Mondler.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story takes place someone near the beginning of season 8. Basically, Chandler is injured in a car accident and loses some of his memory and can't remember marrying Monica or anything from the past three and a half years. Also, he thinks his friends still don't know about him and Monica._

Monica was sitting on the couch in her apartment, like any other Wednesday, reading her magazine and waiting for her husband to return home from work. She glanced at her watch and realized Chandler should have been home nearly 45 minutes ago. The phone rang and she answered it, assuming it was Chandler.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Bing?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, this is Dr. Cane. We have your husband in our care at Beth Israel Hospital. He was in a car accident. He has no broken bones, but he does have a concussion."

"Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can," Monica told the doctor, shocked.

She called her friends as she rushed to the hospital.

When she got there, she was directed to Dr. Cane who informed her that Chandler was in a coma and was not ready for any visitors. Monica and the gang sat in the hospital lobby, anxiously awaiting any news on Chandler.

_Hours Later_

Dr. Cane walked into the lobby. "Mr. Bing is ready for visitors."

"Thank God!" Monica exclaimed, heading toward Chandler's room.

"Oh, hey, guys," Chandler acknowledged his friends.

"Oh, honey! I'm so glad you're okay!" Monica ran over and kissed him.

"Mon, everyone's here," Chandler whispered, looking at her, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, so?"

"You just kissed me," he mouthed, then he turned to his friends. "That's... Uh, a European greeting she uh, picked up in London."

"You bet she did," Joey winked.

"What?" Chandler looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me," Dr. Cane interrupted. "Could I speak to the five of you in the hall for a second?"

They followed her into the hall.

"I'm afraid Chandler is suffering from some memory loss. He can't remember anything after 1998," the doctor informed them.

"WHAT?" Monica nearly screamed.

"Not to worry. He should make a full recovery in 6-8 weeks."

"WEEKS?" Monica exclaimed.

"Oh my God," said Ross.

"Can we tell him it's 2002?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but very carefully. And, for now, don't tell him anything he doesn't know about his life."

The gang walked back into Chandler's room, followed by Dr. Cane.

"Chandler?" Monica was first to talk as everybody glanced nervously around at each other. "What's the last thing you remember before the accident?"

"Well, Phoebe was at the hospital and she just had the triplets. And Monica, you were going to go on that date with that awful male nurse."

"Ohhhh, somebody's jealous," Joey laughed. Everyone stared at him.

"I am not jealous," Chandler 'pfft-ed'. "Why would I be jealous of Monica?"

"I don't know maybe because she's your-" Joey started. Monica elbowed him. "Your friend. She's your friend. Just your friend."

"So," Monica changed the subject. "You don't remember anything after that?"

Chandler shook his head.

"Chandler, it's 2002," she blurted out.

"WHAT?" Chandler screamed. "Oh my God! What have I missed?"

"You didn't really miss anything. You've only been in a coma for a couple hours," Rachel explained.

"Is this some sick joke? Because it's not funny. It's not," Chandler looked at each of his friends.

"Chandler it's okay," Monica comforted. "You're suffering from memory loss, but the doctor says you'll recover soon."

"And for now I'd like you to resume life like it was when you remember it," Dr. Cane said. "Little by little your friends can fill you in on your current life, but I don't want them to bombard you with information all at once."

"2002," Chandler was in a daze. "Wow. I can't remember the last three and a half years at all."

"Really?" Monica asked softly. "You don't remember anything?"

"Is there something I should remember?" Chandler looked at her, worried.

_Our wedding, when you proposed to me, when you told me you loved me for the first time, _she thought, as she forced herself not to cry.

Monica glanced at Dr. Cane, who shook her head. "No. Nothing too big."

_An Hour Later_

Everyone had been sitting in Chandler's room for the past hour. Nobody had really said anything. They didn't know what they could say. Chandler had drifted off to sleep a couple of times, but was woken up by nurses soon after for fear he would fall back into a coma.

Joey stood up. "Well, we should probably give you two a little time alone."

"Who?" Chandler nervously gave him an odd look. "Me and Monica? Why would we need time alone?"

"I don't know," Joey said, quickly.

"I want Jello," Rachel suddenly stated. "Anyone want to come get Jello with me?"

Rachel's question was answered with three very enthusiastic yeses. The four friends quickly exited the room.

"That was weird," Chandler said to Monica.

"I know."

"So..." he looked into her eyes. "It's been three and a half years. Are we still...?"

Monica had to laugh. "Yes, we're still together."

"Wow. I've been in a relationship for three and a half years?"

"Yep," Monica leaned over and kissed Chandler. "So how are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Good. I was so worried when I heard about you, honey," she wrapped her arms around him.

Chandler kissed her.

"I love you," she said, involuntarily. Chandler's mouth fell open in shock. "I mean-"

"Mon, it's fine. I should have known after this long we've said 'I love you' already," he smiled at her.

"You're so great. I know this must be so hard for you."

"You make it much easier. I love you."

_A/N: Yes, it's kind of unrealistic for Chandler to think that they kept their relationship a secret for three and a half years, but I just think there could be a lot of funny scenarios if Chandler think no one knows they're dating, and actually everyone except him knows they're married._


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler was allowed to go home a couple days later.

"I think it would be better if things went back to how they were three years ago," Dr. Cane told his friends. "It would help his recovery."

"Three years ago Chandler was living with me," Joey pointed out.

"But he's my husband," Monica stated.

"Your husband doesn't even know that we know you're dating."

Monica huffed.

"Okay," Joey exclaimed walking into Chandler's room. "Ready to go home?"

Chandler nodded.

Monica and Rachel had left early and hidden every sign of married life in Monica and Chandler's apartment.

"I guess I'm moving back in," Rachel smiled.

"Good," Monica said. "I've missed you."

Everyone stayed at Monica and Chandler's (or now Monica and Rachel's) for dinner that night. They tried to make it seem normal for Chandler's sake, but failed.

Chandler declared he was tired earlier than usual, signaling toward Monica to meet him in his room later. This exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by the others and they tried their hardest not to laugh. It was hilarious watching a married couple sneak around when you knew exactly what was going on.

Joey was next to leave. Apparently he had an audition early the next morning.

"I'm going to go sneak into my husband's room," Monica laughed. "Try not to trash the place too bad."

Her friends chuckled as she walked across the hall and into Chandler's room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she crawled into bed next to him.

He put his arm around her. "How can I be so lucky?"

"Huh?" she turned to look up at him.

"Okay, well having you as my girlfriend for a couple months, that's pretty great. But having someone as wonderful and beautiful as you be mine for three and a half years... That's just something that doesn't happen to me."

"I'm luckier," Monica reached up to rub his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I wish I could remember every time we kissed."

"You will," she told him. "It'll just take time. And, until then, you have three years to make up for."

"Oh, then I better get started."

The next morning, Monica was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. Chandler was the last to come in.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she smiled at him.

He groaned.

"I made your favorite; chocolate chip pancakes."

"Thanks, Mon," he took a seat.

"Do you want some juice with that, sweetie?" Monica asked, handing him a plate of pancakes.

Chandler looked at her with wide eyes. It took her a minute to remember he thought no one knew about them.

"Sweet _tea_. Do you want some juice with that or sweet tea?" Monica covered. Rachel laughed.

Chandler ignored Rachel. "I'll have juice, thank you."

Phoebe, Joey, Rachel and Ross left for work while Chandler was finishing his breakfast.

"I thought they'd never leave," Chandler said, getting up and kissing Monica.

"I know," she played along.

"So maybe we could get some time together tonight. You know, maybe say we're doing laundry."

Monica thought to herself that perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. She missed sneaking around with Chandler. It had been so exciting. So mischievous. So wrong.

"I'd like that."

He kissed her again, this time with a little more passion and a little more love and a little more of the Chandler he had been before the accident.

_A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update my stories. Please don't hate me. I've been really busy, but I'll write more now._


	3. Chapter 3

Monica used to hate hiding her feelings for Chandler back when their friends really didn't know about their relationship, but she had to admit it was so passionate then. And she knew it was for that reason that she was kind of encouraging Chandler to relive the whole thing. It wasn't really the sneaking around that was hot, it was more the nod to the I-need-you-right-here-right-now feeling they used to have. After three years together, the fire of their relationship wasn't as bright as it used to be. That didn't mean it wasn't there, I mean, they were technically still newlyweds, but it was more controlled. Which, in a lot of ways, can be a good thing. But, as a temporary thing, this was a good way to be reminded of what was slowly fading away.

This wasn't to say Monica didn't miss married life. She missed the way Chandler would come home from work and walk into the kitchen and kiss her, no matter who else was there. She missed how he would help her zip up her dress and she would tie his tie before they went to an event as Mr and Mrs. Bing. She missed how they would talk about their future, how many kids they would have, where they would live. And, now, she had to remind herself that this was commitment-phobic Chandler's brain that she was talking to.

She didn't talk to anyone about this. Rachel came over and they talked about the stuff that Monica pretended to care about, like how Rachel's life would have turned out had she not gotten a nose job.

They were actually sitting on the couch discussing this exact subject when Chandler walked into Monica's apartment smiling.

Not bothering to look around, he said in his best suggestive voice, "Hey, Mon, Joey just went to an audition. We have the whole place to ourselves."

Rachel and Monica turned around at the same time.

Chandler panicked, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh, hey, Rach. We were planning on, uh, pranking Joey. That's what we were going to do, right, Mon?"

Rachel smirked.

"Yeah," Monica blinked, playing along as best she could. "Let's do that."

Chandler smiled.

"Sorry, Rach. Can we continue this later?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sure."

The couple made their way out of the apartment, right as Phoebe came in.

"Hey, Rach," she greeted, plopping down on the couch.

"Hi, Pheebs," Rachel smiled.

"I was thinking about Monica and Chandler."

"Really? Finally gave up on Ross and I, huh?" Rachel chuckled.

"Haha very funny, but really."

"What about them?"

"They're hiding their relationship again."

"No Chandler is, Monica's just going along with it," Rachel corrected.

"She's enjoying it."

"I know."

"So I say we mess with them."

"Oh, no, not again," Rachel groaned.

"Not like last time. We just always make an excuse so they can't be alone."

"Why?"

"For our entertainment."

"Phoebe Buffay, I like the way you think."

Meanwhile in the next apartment, Chandler and Monica were talking.

"I don't understand how we've done this for three years," Chandler said.

Monica searched desperately for an excuse, a way to hold onto this feeling for just a few more days. "We're just really good at keeping secrets." Monica bit her lip, hoping he'd buy it.

"I guess," Chandler sighed. "You think we'll ever tell them?"

"Of course."

"Is this just a joke? We've been sneaking around for three years. Either we're not right for each other or we need to move forward with our relationship."

A tear slid down Monica's cheek. "Trust me it'll be okay. We're okay. You don't remember everything that's happened and I know that's hard for you but your memory will come back. I think we should let it come back naturally instead of having me tell you everything. That would be really overwhelming. Lets just take it slow."

"Don't cry, Mon," he hugged her tight to his chest.

She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"We still have the apartment to ourselves for a while," he smirked.

"So we do."

He leaned in and kissed her. Sparks. Heat. The kiss held the burning passion of whatever fate had led them together in London. Their hearts beat to the sound of the ticking clock, forever on London time.

_A/N: Yes I know the end of this chapter was insanely cheesy. Sorry. And I'm sorry its short. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've actually been at an overnight summer camp without wifi for the past month. You're probably all going to ask me how I survived. Haha. Anyway, I'm going to try to update more often, but no promises of every week because school just started and its just insane. Thank you guys for following and reviewing this story! I get so happy when I see reviews of my stuff. By the way, if you want to check out some songs I've written about Friends and Matthew Perry, or maybe even just random songs I've written, my YouTube is shannaandlag and my Friends fanpage on Instagram is stillonlondontime._


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler knew there were things not being told to him. He assumed something had happened that he wouldn't want to remember and for now he was happy living in bliss. He thought his life was pretty great right now. He didn't have to go to work for three months after the accident so he would make a full and healthy recovery, he had great friends, and Monica Geller was his girlfriend. Of course, he would love to move forward in their relationship. It surprised him that he felt this way but ever since the accident, he hadn't felt close enough to her. He wanted to be with her every second. Not that he hadn't felt that before, but now it was different. It was more of a protective thing. He wanted to sleep beside her every night and hold her and be with her. He couldn't believe it, but he would be okay with marrying her. He maybe even wanted to.

He spent a while thinking about his future. He could imagine a house just outside the city, with a cat, and four kids. Monica would be cooking dinner in the kitchen, the kids chasing each other around, he would come home and kiss her. And she would be Monica Bing, they would be the Bings.

Okay, maybe that was a little too much for him.

He had a dream the night before about Monica. They were in Vegas and they were going to get married. In the end, the decided to just move in with each other.

Chandler thought this was a fantastic idea. He would love living with Monica. He could imagine living with her for a while and, one night, he would take her out for dinner and propose. Knowing him, something would go wrong, but Monica would rescue him. Then she would go wedding-crazy for the next few months. He wouldn't get a say in anything, but he was fine with that. They would get married and everything would be perfect.

He was suddenly pulled away from his daydream by Monica entering his apartment.

"Mon," he instantly lit up.

She smiled.

"I missed you," he leaned over the kitchen counter to kiss her. He never wanted to stop. Her finger knotted in his hair as he tried to pull her closer.

Then they heard the sound of the door opening. Regretfully, they each pulled away. They locked eyes for one moment and he knew in that second that someday he would marry Monica Geller.

Ross came in, followed by Ben.

"Hey, guys," Ross greeted. "Ben really wanted to see you."

"Ben!" Monica ran over to him.

"Wow," Chandler said. "You've grown so much. How old are you now?"

Ben smiled, "I'm seven, Uncle Chandler. Don't you remember? You were at my birthday party."

"Oh, you call me Uncle Chandler?" Chandler was a little surprised. "That's sweet."

"I've called you Uncle Chandler ever since you and Aunt Mon-"

"So it was nice seeing you guys," Ross interrupted his son. "Let's go, Ben."

After the door had closed, Chandler muttered, "That was weird."

Monica pretended not to hear. "So where were we?"

Chandler suddenly forgot about Ross and Ben. He only saw Monica. He didn't need to remember the past or worry about the future. This moment with Monica was all that mattered.

The next night, Monica invited all her friends over for dinner.

Chandler arrived before he was supposed to. Monica had kicked Rachel out for "disrupting her kitchen."

"Chandler, you're not supposed to get here until 6:00."

"I know."

"It's 5:30."

"Well," he smirked. "I was hoping to get a moment alone with the chef."

"I'm sorry but I'm busy. I have to finish cooking," Monica spoke in monotone in effort to not show how much she truly wanted to throw the food away and make love to her husband on the kitchen table. She had to remind herself they had guests coming over.

"Come on, Mon," he tucked her hair behind her ear, his voice ever so slightly lower than usual. "You know you want to."

"I have to finish the sauce," Monica closed her eyes and quickly turned back to the stove.

Chandler went over and wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her neck.

"Chandler," she bit her lip. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked between kisses.

"Our friends will be here soon," she pulled away from his arms.

"Who cares? Are our friends your biggest concern right now?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Fine. Just one kiss. That's all I'm asking for."

"One kiss," Monica gave him a peck on the cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"A real kiss."

"You're so difficult," she said before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Suddenly, as his hands pulled her hips closer to his body, she needed more than just one kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her onto the counter. Their fingers worked quickly to undo buttons, desperate for more contact. His fingers slowly trailed up to her breast, covered now in only a bra.

There was a knocking at the door. "Monica, can you let me in? I left my key."

The couple groaned, throwing on shirts as fast as they could and attempting to make themselves look fairly presentable.

Monica scrambled to open the door.

Rachel set her purse down before noticing Chandler. "Oh, Chandler. What are you doing here?"

His eyes widened slightly. "I came for dinner."

"This early?"

"Yeah."

"Sure," Rachel rolled her eyes, noticing the couples messy appearances.

The others arrived shortly after and Monica sat them all down at the table. There was a moment of awkward silence before she spoke.

"I made your favorite," she told Chandler. "Mac and cheese with cutup hotdog."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Mon."

When nobody spoke after that, Ross explained to everyone about a new bone they had found in one of the lesser known dinosaurs.

"I had this really weird dream last night," Chandler said.

"Really?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I was with Monica talking about pigs."

"Pigs?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, pigs. Something about how pigs don't get married. And Richard was there and I was really mad at him but I don't know why and then there was this room full of candlers."

"Hmm," Monica grinned slightly, remembering their strange but romantic engagement. "Does any of that sound familiar?"

"I don't know," Chandler backed away from the table a little. "Should it? Why are you all looking at me?"

The five friends hasn't noticed they were are blatantly staring at him.

"Something like that happened a while ago," Rachel said.

There was an awkward feeling throughout the room for the remainder of dinner. Monica and Chandler kept exchanging looks, both eager to resume what they had been doing before Rachel came in.

Once everyone had finished their food and made their way to the couch, Chandler announced, "I'm going to head back to my apartment."

"So soon?" Ross questioned.

"Yeah. I, uh, need to do that thing with the wall."

"I'll help you," Monica offered.

"That'd be great!"

"I'll come, too!" Phoebe messed with them.

"Oh, really?" Chandler asked. "You don't have to."

"She wants to," Rachel said. "And I do, too."

Monica glared at them.

"No, no, you guys. I don't need any more help. Monica should be fine."

"Why don't you want us to help?" Rachel fake-pouted.

"You know what? I'll just go by myself," Chandler said.

Monica looked at him. "Bu-"

He elbowed her.

"He's just going to go by himself," she shrugged.

After he left, Monica waited a few minutes before announcing she was going to do laundry.

"Oh, give it up, Mon. You're married. We know about you and Chandler," Rachel huffed. "It's like you forgot the past 3 years, too."

"Fine," Monica smiled sweetly. "I'm going to go see my husband, who forgot we're married and still thinks no one knows we're dating."

Her voice had gotten increasingly louder as she said this and now she was standing in her living room, crying.

Rachel walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"I thought it would be fun," Monica sobbed. "Hiding our relationship, again. You know? But I just miss being married."

"You're still married," Rachel said. "He'll remember everything. I don't know when but this is temporary."

"I know," Monica wiped away the tears.

"Okay, now cheer up and go do it," Rachel smiled knowingly.

Monica sniffled and laughed.

"TMI," Ross groaned.

Monica just smiled and shook her head, walking out of the apartment.

The next day, Chandler took Monica out for lunch. He was waiting for her in her living room when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

The voice responded, "Is Monica Bing there?"

_A/N: Cliff hanger. What do you guys think of this story so far? What would you like to see happen? Review, please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Monica Bing. Those two words freaked Chandler out a bit, but he had to admit he liked the sound of that. Monica Bing. The words marked his connection to her. He wanted her to be Monica Bing.

But how could she already be Monica Bing? Could they have gotten married without anyone knowing? That would be definitely crossing over the line into insanity.

Maybe they knew. Maybe everyone knew about their relationship. Maybe Monica was lying to him. Maybe his wife was lying to him. He wanted to know for sure if they were married. While Rachel and Monica were at work, he looked through Monica's stuff, desperate to find answers. He felt bad for invading her privacy, but this was important.

After searching for nearly an hour, Chandler found a photo album in a drawer in Monica's nightstand. Carefully he took it and sat on the bed. He flipped to page one. He and Monica were standing in front of a building smiling. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and he was in a tux. Underneath the picture were the words "Chandler and Monica Bing 5-15-01." So that confirmed it. They were married. They had been married for nearly eight months.

Surprising, Chandler didn't freak out. He was almost happy. He was married to Monica Geller- no Monica Bing. He couldn't help smiling.

He should put the album away. Pretend none of this happened. But his curiosity overtook him and he found himself sitting there looking through the pictures. Rachel, beaming with love for the happy couple. Ross, giving a toast to his best friend and his sister. Joey, in a soldier uniform, standing at the alter. Phoebe, laughing with Monica and Chandler at the reception. Chandler and Monica kissing and feeding each other cake. And suddenly Chandler remembered more than just the pictures. He remembered the words Monica whispered to him during their first dance. And the way Monica's hair smelled. And the stuff that came after the party. He remembered not only the wedding, but every word he said to her the night he proposed. He could recall everything from the past three years. He remembered his friends finding out about him and Monica, and why he couldn't have sex with Phoebe.

"Because I'm in love with Monica," he muttered to himself.

Later that day, Chandler walked into the living room to find everyone already seated on the couch.

He stopped for a minute to admire his wife. He mentally scolded himself for ever forgetting anything about his wonderful life. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He wanted to go over right now and hug her, kiss her, anything to show how much he loved her. But no, Monica didn't tell him they were married, he wouldn't tell he he knew. He had to admit this was an evil plot, but a fun one. Plus they got to keep sneaking around, which he thought was very hot.

He plopped down beside her. Monica looked to him, smiling. He rubbed her thigh.

"You two are adorable," Rachel cooed. "You'd make a nice couple."

Chandler laughed. "Well if I remember correctly, while we were at that beach Monica mentioned something about me not being 'boyfriend material.'"

Monica snickered, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Phoebe looked at her.

"He's just not the kind of guy I'd see myself dating," Monica lied.

"Sure," Chandler rolled his eyes, knowing Monica was doing this for his sake.

"Chandler, if you could marry Monica, would you?" Rachel questioned.

"Are you kidding? She's smart and pretty and really hot. I'd marry her in a heartbeat," Chandler said. "And I really mean it because think of all the wedding planning. I mean its Monica: Queen of Organization."

They all laughed.

"But I do have commitment issues so I'd probably freak out the night before and run away and show up just before the wedding like all those romantic comedy movies."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ross commented, "You know yourself very well."

Chandler just smirked.

The next morning, Chandler realized this was the first time in over a year he hadn't woken to find Monica curled up beside him. He walked over to her apartment in nothing but a robe. He heard the shower running and hesitantly opened the bathroom door.

"Monica?"

"Chandler?"

He hung his robe and stepped into the shower with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"I missed you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. The shower was as calming as rain as their kiss grew. His hands held her face, her arms circled around his neck.

She broke away from the kiss. "What if Rachel wakes up?"

What if Rachel wakes up? Monica was definitely living in 1999.

Chandler let his old self answer the question. "Then we're screwed."

_A/N: It's getting so complicated. I had this whole other part written that just makes it more complicated, but I decided against keeping it in the story. Is it too much that everyone thinks Chandler doesn't know but no one knows that he knows that they know? Haha it's like The One Where Everyone Finds Out. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! The more reviews, the faster I update. Love u all! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

When he lied next to her in bed, he forgot about the accident. He forgot about forgetting. He forgot about everything except her.

Chandler hated pretending not to know the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to end this. It felt too good sneaking around to stop. And so it continued.

At times, he almost forgot again because they were pretending so well. Sometimes Monica would ask him if he remembered anything. He would tell her a memory or two just to keep her from worrying.

Chandler would have to tell her soon. He couldn't keep lying to her.

"You have to tell him," Rachel told Monica.

"I agree," Phoebe nodded. "You can't keep something like this from him."

Monica sighed. "But he doesn't even remember we're married."

"Well tell him that first," Rachel suggested.

"I can't just go up to him and be like hey, guess what? We're married!"

"Ease him into it," Phoebe said.

"What if he freaks out about that and I don't even get the chance to tell him about the other thing?"

"Monica," Rachel placed an arm on her shoulder. "You've been wanting this for so long. You should be happy."

"I am," Monica smiled slightly. "I just don't know what Chandler's going to say."

"He'll be happy, too," Phoebe said, though, truthfully, she wasn't sure.

"I guess."

"Try to jog his memory. If he knows you're married he'll be fine with... you know," Rachel trailed off.

"Okay I'll go talk to him."

Monica walked into Chandler's room, not bothering to knock.

"Monica," he greeted. "I was just coming to talk to you."

"There's something I have to tell you," they said in unison.

"You go first," Monica smiled, mildly nervous.

"No you."

"Okay," she took a breath. "Do you remember anything about the past three years. Particularly about us?"

"Actually that's what I was going to tell you. I remembered."

"You remembered?" Monica pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe I forgot. I am so lucky to have a woman like you as my wife."

"I love you."

"And I love you. So what were you going to tell me?"

"Well. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Chandler looked at her.

"Pregnant," she confirmed.

After a minute of silence, he threw his arms around her. "That's great! We're going to be parents!"

"I know!"

Hours later, they were sitting on the couch. Their couch. They already told their friends about Chandler's memory but they hadn't mentioned the baby.

"I can't believe it," he said suddenly, placing a hand on her belly.

She just nodded.

"I mean imagine if I hadn't told you I remembered," he laughed.

"Why would you not tell me?"

"Well at first I didn't tell you because I just loved the sneakin-"

"Wait. How long have you known?"

"I mean it's been about a week now bu-"

"You remembered a week ago and you didn't bother to tell me? I've been worried sick!"

"I know it was wrong of me. But everything's okay now. We can just forget it ever happened. Move on to babies and marriage and-"

"Forget it ever happened? Are you kidding? You want to forget everything again? I can't deal with this. I just... I don't want to look at you right now."

Monica ran from the apartment, tears streaming down her face.

_A/N: Getting dramatic. Haha. Tell me what you think about this plot twist(ish). I'm obsessed with reviews so let's say I'll update two weeks from today and for every review I get I'll update one day faster. And I promise future chapter will be longer than this one._


	7. Chapter 7

Monica wanted nothing more than to run back into the apartment and hig Chandler, let his lips make her forget any of this ever happened. But she couldn't. She was mad and she had to prove her point, that's who she was. So she went to her parents.

"I'm not in the mood for your criticizing," she told her mom, upon the door being opened.

"Well hello to you, too."

"Can I just stay here tonight, no questions asked?" Monica looked at her mother, with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Mrs. Geller uncharacteristically pulled Monica into a hug.

Neither Monica nor Chandler slept that night. Chandler called Monica's cell and she didn't pick up the first time. The second time, she picked up just to tell him she was fine and he didn't need to worry and hung up before he could respond or she could get emotional.

She cried herself to sleep and kept waking up in the middle of the night.

The next morning Monica's dad made her breakfast.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Is it Chandler?"

She nodded. "He remembered everything."

"Well that's great!" Mr. Geller smiled.

"No," she looked down. "He remembered like a week ago and didn't tell me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but if he had told me then I wouldn't have had to worry so much about his reaction to the baby. I mean-"

"The baby?" his eyes went wide.

"Oh," Monica bit her lip. "We're kind of having a baby. I found out a few days ago."

"That's great, honey!" he smiled big and hugged her too tight.

"Yeah," she grinned a little. "But Chandler... I'm just mad at him."

"But you're having a baby! You should be happy. Don't worry about the bad stuff now, go back to your apartment and celebrate!"

"I guess you're right," Monica admitted. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

And after one last hug, Monica was out the door.

She approached her apartment and hesitantly opened the door.

"Chandler?" she called out.

"Mon?" he ran out of the bedroom. "I'm so sorry."

They pulled each other closer.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off. Let's just forget about this. Forget it ever happened."

"I agree," he kissed her. His lips brushed hers and she clung to him, moaning as their tongues tangled together.

He lifted her shirt to run his hand against her back, her fingers squeezed his neck. They made their way to the bedroom, not breaking from the kiss, and he pushed her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her, about to continue the kiss, but stopped suddenly to rest his chin on her stomach.

"So you're really pregnant?" he asked, amazed.

She nodded, still breathless.

"Wow," he said, tracing his fingers around her bare waist.

"We're really having a baby."

"I can't wrap my head around that. It just doesn't seem real," he sighed.

"I know what you mean."

"How are we going to tell everyone all of this?"

"I don't know. Let's not think about the right now," she suggested.

Monica pulled Chandler's lips to her lips. She wanted him, she couldn't remember a time she'd wanted him more. Okay maybe in London... But this was so different. They were married. Having a baby. Starting their own little family.

As he kissed down her jaw she whispered the three words she had never said with this much truth, "I love you."

A/N: I just realized that basically every fic I write includes Monica being pregnant. I just really like Mondler babies and I'm upset they didn't have a biological kid on the show. So anyway, review, tell me what you think. I think I might end it here, but I can add another chapter or two if you guys tell me to.


End file.
